1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reinforced vehicle trim assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reinforced vehicle trim assembly that is positioned in a storage compartment of a vehicle and configured to maintain desirable structural durability and appearance during application of a loading force on the vehicle trim assembly.
2. Background Information
All types of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, vans, SUVs and so on, include various types of interior and exterior trim assemblies. These trim assemblies are configured to fixedly or removably attach to a body component of the vehicle to, for example, cover vehicle components while forming a portion of the exterior or interior surfaces of the vehicle. For instance, in the vehicle passenger compartment, trim assemblies can cover airbags which are stored in pillars or sections of the vehicle dashboard. In storage areas such as the trunk, trim assemblies can cover components such as vehicle wiring, HVAC conduits, spare tires, and so on to hide these components from view while providing a desirable appearance.
However, trim assemblies in storage compartments are particularly susceptible to damage and disengagement from the vehicle body due to loading forces that are often applied to the trim assemblies. For example, in the trunks or large storage spaces of vehicles, large and heavy items such as suitcases, boxes and so on often come into contact with the trim assemblies. These loading forces can cause the trim assemblies to become fully or partially disengaged from the vehicle body, resulting in an undesirable appearance while also risking exposure of and damage to the covered components.